Victory
by Nazomi Chan
Summary: Thirteen year old Tetsuya honestly didn't know what he was thinking when he decided to support Seirin's Kagami Taiga. The fact that his family was growing suspicious about his 'after-school activities ' wasn't helping. However, simply knowing that he was horrible at lying was even worse. [Brothers AU]
1. prologue

**A/N**: I can't believe i'm actually doing this when i know i suck at these kind of things- i mean, uhm. Hello.

This is an au story where our baby known as kuroko tetsuya basically was born into the akashi family. The concept seemed really interesting to toy around with and i just love character devlopement. I'm not really sure if i should continue with this. So you tell me.

I hope you enjoy your stay!

* * *

**prologue**

"Tetsuya is really amazing isn't he?"

A boy moved his head up, startled at the sudden exclamation as he gave his friend an confused expression, clearly in hope that the other would elaborate; and as expected, he did. The other boy smiled and raised his hand, pointing it forward him. He followed it curiously as he was eventually granted with the sight of the empty school library.

He scoffed and crossed his arms. "Are you trying to toy around with me again, Hiro, because I swear I wi-" He was rewarded with his head being gripped in the hold of the other who let out a desperate sigh and turned it right, he was about to complain until a bundle of blue caught his attention. He squinted his eyes.

"_Oh_."

In front of him, perhaps a few seats away was an boy around his age, he looked like a first year. But honestly, this was the first time he had seen somebody like him around here. The boy seemed to be very absorbed in his book as he flipped to the next page.

How come he hadn't noticed the kid before?

"Yes, '_Oh_." His friend muttered in irritated tone, he sounded surprised too, "Don't you recognize him?"

"Hey, don't look at me like that." He shrugged his shoulders in defeat. Giving the other a lazy stare as he moved the book his hand in one of the shelfs. "Do you know how many students this school has? I would be surprised if I managed to remember them all you know."

He cried in pain when a fist made contact with his head. "What the hell man!?"

The other boy looked rather smug as he finally decided to explain. "That," He began as he tilted his head in the direction of the blue haired kid. "Is Akashi Tetsuya."

Processing what he was being told, he felt his eyes widen and sweat began running down his neck as dread began to run through his veins. "You mean...?"

His friend grinned and whispered further. "Yeah. As in Akashi Seijirou younger brother, who belonged to the generation of miracles as their fearless captain. Can you believe it? He belongs to _that_ famous household! And as expected, Tetsuya lives up the expectations. He's a prodigy just like his brother. They say he has quite a extreme brother complex and wants to follow his footsteps. If my sources are right, he hates socializing events and tr-"

He noticed how his friend had trailed off during his sentence as he worriedly patted his shoulder. "hey, Hiro, you alright?" He followed the gaze of his friend and finally understood why he seemed so reluctant to continue. His eyes met with sharp blue ones; who were filled with rage. It didn't take him long to realize that the boy was glaring in their direction because it_ was _meant for them.

He had heard them.

Mother of god, they were going to get stabbed with a pair of scissors.

It was only when the blue-head attempted to stand up that they shrieked in horror and ran out of the library, running wherever their feet would take them.

The young boy simply stared as they made their way out. The blue-head now known as tetsuya sighed softly as he sat back down on his chair. He bit his lower lip as he lifted the book in front of his face again.

"Extreme brother complex huh?" He muttered in disbelief.

The rumors had actually gotten worse. Who would have known.


	2. chapter one

Aaaand, there we go! Second chapter is out! You know why people love things like reviews? Because it's nice to know that people like your work and it makes you feel all so fuzzy and warm inside and wow. I hope you enjoy todays chapter! Thank you so much for all the support.

it feels so weird calling Kuroko, "tetsuya" because kuroko isn't his last name anymore my god.

I mean, Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Are things not going in your liking, Tetsuya?"

Blinking a few times, he looked up at his father with a questioning gaze, "Huh?"

Apparently, his father didn't seem pleased by his response as a frown rested on his face. "You don't seem very excited about your study at school these days, is there something bothering you perhaps?" he replied, slight concern lacking in his voice as he stared at his youngest son.

Tetsuya felt his mouth open in a small 'oh' motion as he quickly began to understand what he was being asked. He grabbed the glass with water on the table and took a sip from it before answering. "That's not true at all, father." the young boy spoke slowly, making sure his words came out carefully and properly. "I think that Teiko Junoir High is a very pleasing school. The teachers are very nice too and are always willing to listen."

His father nodded in agreement and hummed slightly. The young boy felt the pressure in his heart drop as he almost sighed in relief as the older man focused his attention on his food again. He nervously scratched the base of his neck, which easily went unnoticed.

If there was anything the blue-head hated more then school; then it would probably be having to spend time with his father. He was glad his father was a busy man, which meant he rarely was home and was unable to attend to dinner or other events. His father had high expectations of everything and it made Tetsuya highly uncomfortable.

He felt more uncomfortable with his own family then with those creeper males on the street at 1:45 AM night who would be completely absorbed in their alcohol and hit on poor bystanders for their number.

Yes. It was that bad.

"How about your grades?"

Tetsuya's response was almost immediate. "Father should be the judge of that."

"I see." The red-haired elder gunted; his voice lacked interest but Akashi Tetsuya knew better. His father wanted to make sure everything was everything was going as he had expected it to go – just like he had planned it. There was no other intention that that. If the man had been worried about somebody other then himself; then it simply would have been out of self-satisfaction.

"Do not worry father. I will not disappoint you."

His father didn't even seem to spare him a second glance.

* * *

Okay so, if you were wondering why Akashi Tetsuya was dramatically reflecting on his life then he would simply tell you to shut the fuck up and listen, because honestly; he didn't know himself either and judging people was wrong. Perhaps his dad had implanted some kind of secret chip in his head to torture him outside the house because doing it at home wasn't enough.

His father couldn't be that sadistic though.

Perhaps.

What if he was actually in a coma and he was replaying all the bad things in his lif-

"Hey Tetsuya, are you listening!?" A booming voice resounded harshly in his ear before he felt somebody slapping him harshly in his face as the boy let out a small choking sound, quickly recovering and regraining his original compose – he gave his friend a pitiful look.

"Homura kun I didn't know you were into kinky stuff like that."

The shades that seemed to develop on his friend's face were unbelievably amusing as the young man simply crossed his arms childishly and huffed loudly. He knew he had gotten the other speechless, or at least very embarrassed as the other leaned against his chair and avoided looking at his face.

He never had been so accomplished in his life.

A friendly laugher was heard to his other side which made him feel even better about himself, because he knew Shiromaki Rio would choose his side over Homura Yui's when it came to small things like things, and as expected, he did.

"Don't hide your feelings so shamefully." Rio teased as he leaned backwards, tilting his chair with him as he supported himself on his desk with his palms, making sure his gaze would meet Yui's. "We all know you like it hard_ baby_." he emphasized on the 'baby' with an deep manly voice as he wiggled his eyebrows seductively.

It didn't take long for a fist to make contact with Rio's cheek as he yelped highly before falling backwards; that's when Tetsuya decided to speak up. "Violence is bad you know." he muttered calmly as he shook his head in disapproval. Yui didn't seem to agree with this however as his head snapped up quickly, his frowning face meeting with his expressionless one.

"_What_?"

"You are the one always starting the fights you lair!" He yelled in disdain as his he accusingly pointed his finger in the bluenette's face who simply opened his mouth in an 'o' motion as he tilted his head slightly, appearing honestly confused.

"I do?"

Yui's sanity seemed to break as he sprung forward with a battle cry, his bones creaking from the movement as he lunged, only to be held back by Rio who seemed quite irritated for somebody who had been joking about somebody's sex life a few seconds ago. "Yui god stop acting like a baby!" he managed to hiss out as the boy in his arms started struggling rashly.

The blue head silently stared at his friends as they somehow managed to take their make out session (self-proclaimed by tetsuya) to the cold ground; scratching and yelling at each other's faces like nine year old kids fighting about toys and honestly, that concept seemed to fit them perfectly. For that matter.

Finally, when one of them pulled out a knife Tetsuya decided that things might have been going to far for his favor. "Uhm-"

His calling was interrupted by the screeching voices next to him. Tetsuya felt his eyes widened as he was harshly pushed aside by a girl who hadn't even seemed to notice him as she ran forward to the other group of girls, it was only when the screams of the wild teenagers died down by a little that he managed to raise his eyebrow and look at his friends who apparently had stopped fighting and payed attention too; With quite annoyed expressions as well and the blue haired boy got the idea that they probably knew something he didn't.

However he didn't even have to speak up as Rio answered his question. "Teiko's basketball regulars." His eyes seemed to be locked with the screaming girls as he sighed heavily, his shoulders slumping down slightly. "It must be so nice, to have your own fan girls."

Yui scoffed as he stared at Rio with something similar to disgust as he stood up, wiping the imaginary dust from his pants. "What's so nice about having girls who are so obsessed with you to following you around the entire day, just waiting for the moment to tear you apart?" He asked incredulously as Tetsuya mentally agreed with him. He his blue orbs gazed back to the bundle of girls and watched them push the others, as if trying to get a better sight. He cringed when one of the girls flew back with force, actually hitting the wall.

"Are these regulars really such a big deal...?" he muttered out unconsciously however Rio seemed to have heard him. He turned to his friend with a charming smile before responding.

"I guess so. They are all the ladies have been talking about these days, about how 'dashing' and 'good-looking' they are. If i'm right, their skills are not that bad overall either, as excepted from from a school like Teiko." He explained before shrugging his shoulders. "I don't really see the big deal though."

And neither did he.

"Why? Are you interested in joining the basketball team, Tetsu?" Yui pipped up and the question seemed to catch the attention of Rio as well, who gave him the same interested look. Tetsuya shook his head as he felt himself jump up slightly as the screaming terror of the young students which got louder by each second, painfully tearing in his ears.

"Such a shame." Rio pouted, trying to look cute as the black haired boy besides him made a puking motion to mock him which Rio fully ignored "You would have been such a great player, i'm pretty sure it's in your '_Akashi_' blood to rock it at basketball, you know?"

Tetsuya glared at him; he was about to deny it as he felt a slight vibration in his jacket, He curiously looked at it before remembering he held his phone there, reaching for it and lifting it up as the phone showed the message on the display. He felt himself freeze in shock as he blinked a few times.

"What's up with you?"

He ignored Yui's annoyed voice as he gave his phone another long stare.

**[UNKNOWN]**

**[ **_Yoo! This is tetsucchi's phone right?! If not then please refrain from contacting me back thanks or I will call the cops on you. Tetsucchi! It's been a long time since we last saw each other right? Since Akacchi left for kyoto, I thought you would probably be dying of loneliness with that brother complex of yours so I felt bad for you! How about we meet up, maybe like tommorow?! I'm having a match soon you know and I was hoping you would come!_

_Please answer soon!_

_With love, kise ryouta! /(0 3 - )/_** ]**

Tetsuya gaze seemed to grow more intense as his friend threw him worried glances, before they could speak up the blue head swiftly tilted his head and gave them a rather serious look before speaking up.

"Say, do I look like I have a brother complex to you?"


End file.
